La désastreuse aventure de l'orphelin Potter
by Mad-Chan
Summary: Quand Harry ne supporte plus les caprices de son tendre aimé OS Yaoi DMHP cadeau à Warriormeuh.


**_Titre : La désastreuse aventure de l'orphelin Potter _**

**_Auteur : Maddy_**

**_Disclaming : bien entendu tout l'univers d'HP ne m'appartient pas mais est à JKR_**

**_Rating : heuuu PG ? je sais pas en général j'écris que des trucs R donc on va dire que ça choquera personne cette fois ci D_**

**_Couple : DM/HP_**

**_Genre : Conne…comédie :D_**

**_Note de moua : _**

_**Bonjour tout le monde **_

_**Oui je sais, je n'update pas souvent, pourtant j'ai pas mal de fics en réserve mais j'ai toujours la flemme de les poster lol.**_

_**Donc à l'ordre du jour, un DM/HP, écrite à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Warriormeuh (Fanny pour les intimes :p)…En effet le 7 janvier dernier, la madame a une fois de plus prouvé qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus vieille (nan me frappe pas Fanny ce n'est rien d'autre que la vérité ! D'ailleurs on dit toujours qu'elle sort de la bouche des enfants huhuhu)**_

_**Vieille mais grande sœur modèle et exemplaire, toujours là pour moi, pour le pire comme pour le meilleur (voui comme dans les feux de l'amour lol)**_

_**Alors encore une fois joyeux anniversaire grande sœur, je t'adore **_

_**Aller j'arrête là avant que la préface soit plus longue que la fic, alors bonne lecture **_

oOo

"Puisque c'est comme ça, tu la passera tout seul ta journée !"

La phrase est sortie d'un coup, et me voilà parti d'un pas décidé, le plantant là, devant son placard à balais, en espérant qu'il n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Peu importe où je vais, un couloir, un étage, un placard encore plus minable, je m'en fous !

Malfoy…ce petit prétentieux se la joue hautain et dédaigneux, pour changer. Et bien il n'a qu'à passer ses caprices sur quelqu'un d'autre, y'a pas écrit Saint Potter sur mon front tout de même !

Voilà, sous prétexte que c'est l'anniversaire de Môsieur, Môsieur a décidé d'être encore plus casse pieds que d'habitude ! C'est vrai, moi après tout, je n'ai fait que lui proposer un petit repas en tête à tête pour fêter ses 17 ans…j'allais pas le demander en mariage ! Et puis bon ça aurait fait d'une pierre deux coups…ben vouais parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est pas seulement son anniversaire…ça fait également un mois que…enfin que Malfoy et moi on…on se _fréquente_ régulièrement dans les placards à balais.

Voilà.

Bon, fréquenter est un bien grand mot, ça revient plus à se parcourir les amygdales avec nos langues qu'autre chose mais bon…Et quand je dis régulièrement, j'entend par là pas plus de deux fois pas jour ! Enfin trois si on prend en compte la pause de midi. Ah et quatre quand on a cours au même étage.

Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question, le fait est que c'est une relation _absolument_ pas sérieuse et que c'est juste histoire de s'occuper un peu l'esprit. Ben oui, l'année des ASPICS est pas facile, faut bien se détendre un peu avec un ou deux suçons…

Et c'était justement pour fêter nos un mois de pelotage dans des recoins sombres et étroits ainsi que ses 17 ans que je lui proposais un petit dîner. Juste comme ça quoi, avec aucune arrière pensée. Seulement voilà, il m'en a fait toute une scène. Voui, voyez vous, Draco ne veut rien fêter du tout, Draco se sent vieux, il veut rester seul et blablabla…Il aurait 10 ans de plus, là je comprendrais qu'il s'inquiète de ses cheveux blancs, mais 17 ans, c'est la majorité, c'est le permis de transplanage, c'est pouvoir boire du fire wisky à v o l o n t é !

Il n'a pas eu l'air de partager mon avis…

Toute notre dispute s'est déroulée dans notre placard à balais habituel, celui du 5ème étage, derrière la statue de Henry le Paresseux. Car bien sûr, il faut savoir qu'on s'est mis tacitement d'accord pour que notre…_relation_ reste entre nous. Inutile d'ameuter toute l'école pour un truc pareil…On a donc élu domicile dans un placard déserté, sans que personne ne soupçonne ce que l'on y fait à l'intérieur.

C'était l'idée de Draco. Moi je m'en fiche d'être vu en public avec lui, j'ai bien été vu avec Cho Chang, alors…

Hum je m'égare là. Donc on s'est disputé, et il m'a dit que je n'allais pas le forcer à fêter quoi que ce soit, encore moins une relation instable qui n'aboutirait à rien. LE CON ! Ah et aussi que j'étais peut être habituée à fêter mes anniversaires dans un placard à balais depuis la mort de mes parents, mais que ce n'était pas son cas.

Trop c'est trop, et c'est à ce moment là que je suis parti.

Faut pas pousser non plus ! Il se croit tout permis sous prétexte que je lui accorde une ou deux heures par jour…Oh et puis de toute façon je m'en fiche. Il peut bien dire ce qu'il veut ça m'est égal. Oui c'est vrai après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on tenait l'un à l'autre, là ce serait différent, mais ce n'est pas une histoire sérieuse entre nous, à peine une passade…

Pour me changer les idées, je décide donc de sortir un peu hors du château, histoire de profiter dès à présent de mon nouveau temps libre…

Comme pour contrarier ma mauvaise humeur, il fait un temps radieux. Non mais c'est vrai, dans les films moldus, quand le héros est triste, il pleut toujours à verses, comme pour symboliser ses larmes, le naufrage de sa vie amoureuse ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Il marche alors sous la pluie en prenant un air pitoyable, sous une musique à se faire pendre un lutin. Moi, tout ce que j'ai pour moi, c'est un très beau soleil. Plutôt rare d'ailleurs pour un samedi après midi de janvier qu'il fasse aussi beau…Malgré tout, l'air glacé me fouette le visage tandis que je m'approche du lac gelé prudemment, pour ne pas glisser sur la neige à demie fondue.

Voilà, il fait beau, les élèves s'amusent, et moi je suis là tout seul comme un con à déprimer à cause d'un abruti qui n'en vaut même pas la peine…J'essaie de prendre une mine affligée histoire qu'on me plaigne un peu, mais comble de la malchance, c'est à ce moment là que je vois le professeur Snape regagner le château en hâte sûrement pour se mettre bien au chaud et…se vautrer royalement dans la neige, tête la première ! Comment ne pas éclater de rire à cette vue là ? Les flocons éparpillés dans ses cheveux font penser qu'il a des pellicules, et sa robe impeccablement noire devient soudainement parsemée de grosses plaques blanches gelées. Le maître des potions se relève rapidement, frotte sa cape d'un air pincé d'un geste de la main, et vérifie discrètement que personne ne l'a vu. Je lui adresse donc un grand sourire et je vois ses lèvres remuer légèrement pour dire quelque chose genre "10 points en moins pour Gryffondor".

Groumph.

Et moi qui pensais que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire…

Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien être en train de faire en ce moment…Je suis sûr qu'il ne pense déjà même plus à moi. Ou alors il est à la recherche d'un nouveau mec à attirer dans les placards douillets. Après tout, on ne s'est pas juré fidélité à vie. Bien sûr, ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre dès maintenant, mais Draco…

Je suis sûr qu'il pense que tout est fini.

Est-ce que ça l'est ?

Difficile à dire. Les mots n'ont pas été formulés explicitement comme tels, mais d'un autre côté, notre relation est si étrange que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne veuille plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Ça serait un peu logique, je l'ai planté là le jour de son anniversaire. Mais il n'avait pas qu'à commencer lui aussi ! On n'a pas idée d'être si désagréable à longueur de journée…Je commence à en avoir marre moi de ne le voir que dans des lieux sombres et à l'abri de tous. Je lui fais si honte que ça ? Non mais c'est vrai, maintenant, je n'ai même plus le droit de reluquer son postérieur en cours de potions ! Avant je le faisais discrètement et personne ne voyait rien, mais voilà, depuis qu'on sort ensemble, je me fais engueuler dès qu'il remarque où mes yeux sont posés ! Comme si les gens allaient immédiatement deviner qu'on est attiré l'un par l'autre…pfff…

Et puis même au cas où, ça ne serait pas bien grave je ne vois pas où est le problème…On en a vu des pires à Poudlard. Quand Rusard a avoué sa zoophilie refoulée, personne n'a rien dit, alors Malfoy et moi ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens seraient choqués…

Non et puis de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter, il va forcément revenir pour s'excuser. Attendez, qui peut résister au charme d'Harry Potter ? Même Draco ne peut pas. Ça se voit à travers la façon dont il me regarde. Je suis persuadé d'ailleurs qu'il m'a suivi jusque là et qu'il m'observe à la dérobée, caché dans un buisson et hésitant à venir se jeter à mes pieds pour implorer mon pardon.

…

Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai froid là.

Je me lève, assez engourdi pour être resté assis par terre sur la neige trop longtemps, et remet mon écharpe en place, avant de me rediriger lentement vers le château.

Et si je passais par le 5ème étage pour rentrer, juste pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de suspect aux alentours ?

Non…mauvaise idée…Il serait trop content de voir que je le cherche. Après tout, c'est à lui de venir, non mais !

Je grimpe donc des tas d'escaliers, traverse des couloirs, bavarde avec Neville qui se rend à la bibliothèque, et rencontre quelques filles qui gloussent sur mon passage…Je ne sais pas si c'est l'approche de la Saint Valentin qui leur fait ça, mais depuis quelques temps; je ne peux pas croiser une fille sans qu'elle ne me lance un regard allumeur. J'avoue, je détesterais ça si ça ne mettait pas autant Malfoy hors de lui ! C'est vrai, à chaque fois que je parle à ce qui peut ressembler de près ou de loin à une fille, je le vois qui s'éne…

Et voilà, ça a recommencé ! J'ai encore parlé de lui ! Mais c'est pas possible, on dirait qu'il occupe toutes mes pensées, c'est horripilant à la fin !

Me voilà enfin arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je m'apprête à dire le mot de passe lorsque je sens qu'on me tire en arrière en me tenant par les hanches. Je me retourne pour houspiller la personne qui ose me faire perdre ainsi mon temps, et bien sûr, comble du hasard, je tombe nez à nez avec…Malfoy !

Et bien…il a quand même daigné se déplacer jusqu'ici…bel effort, j'apprécie.

"Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne vais pas rester planté là 3 ans."

Huhuhu j'adore cette situation, vraiment !

Je le vois qui marmonne un truc en baissant les yeux. Même un parfait imbécile aurait pu se douter de ce qu'il vient de dire. Pourtant, je fais celui qui n'a pas bien entendu, et lui demande de répéter.

Au lieu de s'exécuter, il m'attire derrière une large armure, me regarde quelques instants et me lance :

"Je te dis que je m'excuse, je vais pas le répéter 50 fois non plus."

"Oh. Je vais voir si je te pardonne alors."

Lourd silence. Draco me fusille de son regard froid, au lieu de m'intimider cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon sourire niais. Quand il aura comprit que je ne suis pas n'importe qui et qu'on ne m'effraie pas ainsi…

"Bon ça va, je lui dit malgré tout. Je te pardonne mais seulement parce que tu as de beaux yeux. Tu t'es calmé alors ?"

"…si on veut…Mais je refuse toujours cette idée stupide de dîner."

C'est à mon tour de prendre une mine boudeuse.

"Harry…chaque année, j'ai de somptueux cadeaux pour mon anniversaire, des dîners formidables, des soirées qui n'en finissent pas…cette année, je le passe avec _toi_, et j'ai envie que ça change. Alors on ne peut pas faire plus simple pour une fois ?"

"Comme quoi ?"

S'il répond "rien", je m'en vais. Je suis pas là pour me mettre à ses pieds non plus.

"Et bien j'avais pensé à quelque chose de plus…intime."

Intime…le mot sonne étrangement dans ma tête. J'ai la vision du placard à balais devenant tout d'un coup _vraiment_ trop petit pour nous deux…Vision aussi d'une chambre éclairée seulement par quelques bougies.

Je crois que je tremble légèrement.

"Hey, rougis pas Potter. Par intime, j'entendais quelque chose de plus simple, qu'on ferait à deux et qui nous rapprocherait…"

Vous saviez que quand on faisait remarquer à quelqu'un qu'il rougit, il rougissait encore plus ? Et bien moi, je crois que j'ai atteins le point de non retour…Aussi rouge que mon écharpe, j'ose à peine regarder Draco qui se passe à présent la langue sur ses lèvres d'un air prédateur tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir de drôles de pensées dis moi…aller, couvre toi bien, on y va !"

Hein ? Comment ça ? Où ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? HEIN ?

"Mais heu…faire quoi ?..."

Il a un sourire attendri. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il passe une main autour de ma taille, et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Ça me manquait déjà mine de rien…

"Un bonhomme de neige !", me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

Ça y'est…Malfoy a fondu un plomb…Privé de son Potter pendant une demie journée il n'a pas supporté le pauvre…C'est compréhensible, j'ai du lui donner de sales habitudes et le malheureux a perdu tous ses repères alors il dit n'importe qu-

"Allons-y !"

Et sans plus attendre, il me prend par la main et m'entraîner à l'extérieur.

Bon, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée au final. Notre bonhomme de neige grandit vite, et Malfoy a vraiment le souci de l'esthétique, quand il fait quelque chose, il le fait bien ! On a du recommencer trois fois parce que la tête n'était pas assez proportionnelle au reste du corps.

"Malfoy…même si je dois avouer que c'est assez amusant…pourquoi tu tenais tant que ça à construire un bonhomme de neige ?"

"C'est ma passion dans la vie…tu l'ignorais ?"

"Aller, sois sérieux une minute."

Malfoy paraît songeur tout en plantant un bout de bois dans le corps pour en faire un bras. Il s'amuse alors à effiler le bout avec sa baguette pour faire les cinq doigts.

"Parce que je n'ai jamais pu sortir dehors pour m'amuse quand il neigeait avant. Mon père disait toujours que ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy de s'adonner à des jeux aussi stupide et indignes de son rang."

Tout en s'occupant de l'autre bras, il ajoute :

"Et les autres années, à Poudlard, j'avais ma fierté, jamais avant je n'aurais osé demander à mes amis de faire un truc pareil. Mais ça, c'était avant toi."

Il continue de tripoter la neige nerveusement. Je remarque que son nez a rosi légèrement…

Froid ou embarras ? Mots en l'air ou déclaration ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire béatement.

"ON A PAS DE CAROTTES ! COMMENT ON VA FAIRE ?"

"Hein ?"

A peine remit de sa "confession", je met quelques secondes à remarquer qu'il parle du nez de notre sculpture gelée.

"Servons nous de la magie", je propose en souriant.

Son nez rosit légèrement plus, sûrement vexé de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il attrape une branche, et murmure quelques mots pour la transformer en carotte…ça n'a malheureusement pas l'effet escompté, puisqu'on se retrouve face à un tournevis ! Vraiment perturbé le Malfoy…La mine boudeuse, il enfonce néanmoins l'objet au milieu de la figure !

Voilà notre bonhomme achevé, il n'est pas si mal…C'est alors que je remarque que tous les élèves dehors ont les yeux braqués sur nous…C'est vrai que ça doit paraître étrange de déjà, nous voir réunis tous les deux sans se frapper, et qui plus est en train de faire mumuse comme des gamins dans la neige. Malfoy semble l'avoir aussi remarqué, j'espère seulement que ça ne le dérange pas trop…

Apparemment ma mine déconfite semble beaucoup l'amuser, puisqu'il éclate de rire, l'air de dire qu'il n'en a rien à faire qu'on nous regarde.

Du coup, je le pousse par terre, le faisant tomber sur ses deux fesses, avec un petit sourire.

Il se jette alors sur moi sans crier gare. S'ensuit une bataille féroce, où Draco en ressortira finalement vainqueur. Couvert de neige, avec un Serpentard confortablement installé à califourchon sur mon ventre, je ne peux m'empêcher cependant de grelotter.

Et c'est alors que se produit l'impensable…Draco Malfoy, récemment majeur et merveilleusement beau sous cet angle, passe une main sur ma joue pour me réchauffer, et sans tenir compte des dizaines de regards toujours rivés sur nous…se penche pour m'embrasser.

Je l'attire donc contre moi, et j'ai tout à coup très très chaud…

Finalement, elle était pas si nulle que ça cette journée…

_**oOo**_

_**Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir tenu jusque là, et si l'envie vous en prend…soyez fou (enfin folles), laissez moi une review !**_

_**Je ne tarderai pas à mettre une nouvelle fic HP, alors en attendant, à plus tard les gens !**_


End file.
